


Shinjuku

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru takes Makoto clubbing in Shinjuku. Makoto never knew how much Haru liked dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinjuku

The music was loud and through the crowd of people Makoto wasn't really sure where to turn. He felt as if he was in everyone's way as he stood completely out of his element. He took another swig of his beer because what else was he supposed to do. He tugged at the collar of his button-up He couldn't socialize with these strangers. He could barely even see these strangers. 

Makoto finished his drink, head feeling light after losing count of which number he was on. He searched the sea of people for the one who dragged him here. Haru was lost dancing to the crowd. Makoto had somehow lost him in between ordering drinks and avoiding getting in people's way. 

He was definitely out of his element. 

Haru had invited him out with him after his usual dance partner flaked out on him. And Haru had been working so hard lately. Hell, Makoto had been working his butt off. They both deserved a nice night out. And Makoto had never been out. Even after living in Tokyo for a couple years now, Makoto had never explored the club scene. Other than a few bars, Makoto was utterly lost. 

Haru, however, loved the night scene. On rare occasions Haru would treat himself, usually with his classmates, to a visit to Shinjuku to enjoy the nightlife it had to offer. Throughout Makoto and Haru's relationship Haru had invited him once, but Makoto declined. Makoto, not one for the whole club scene, instead told Haru to be safe and have fun. And Haru hadn't asked him again. 

Until just a few hours before. Maybe it had only been two hours? Maybe four? Makoto wasn't sure. But Haru had called him, sounding absolutely distraught. His friends had left him high and dry , all three of his dance buddies. But mostly he was upset because he actually got dressed and now had nowhere to go. 

So Makoto took that as a desperate subtle plea. It wasn't really much besides another date night that Makoto had been talking with Haru about before. Just this one was louder than what he was thinking. And had more people standing in the way of who he wanted to stand next to. 

Makoto realized belatedly that he was walking onto the dance floor. He caught Haru's eyes as Haru jumped and shook his hips to the beat of whatever was playing. Neither one even liked this music. 

Haru sees him and smiles wide, bright blue lipstick on making his teeth look brighter. Glitter covered eyes staring brightly at him as he steps closer, swinging his hips with every step. In his light blue platform heels, Haru could not manage whatever sexy vibe he was trying to pull off. And Makoto has to bite his lip to hold back laughter. Because Haru looks absolutely ridiculous. And if Makoto knew just how into it Haru could get with dancing, well, he would have taken him out a lot more often. 

Smiling back at him, Makoto grabbed Haru's waist to pull him closer. Haru trips into him, face meeting his due to his four inch platforms. Makoto grins, dipping his hand lower against the fabric. Because, okay, if he was being honest Makoto was feeling a little tipsy. But from the looks of it so was Haru. And Makoto just loved, adored, Haru in a skirt. Especially one that showed off his long, slender legs. He ran a hand down the side that wasn't covered by the cloth. A skirt Haru had proudly walked into Makoto's apartment in when announcing he made the best thing. One side draped, oh so gracefully, over his right leg. Leaving the left exposed. 

Makoto squeezed at the defined muscle on his thighs. Accidentally slipping a little under the skirt. Haru gripped onto Makoto's wrist and shook his head. Because, oh wow, he wanted to play like this today. 

Makoto could feel his heart pound in his chest. Or maybe that was the loud music and the nerves from being around such a big crowd of people. Or the embarrassment he was finally feeling from feeling up Haru in front of a big crowd of people. 

Haru kissed the tips of Makoto's fingers and turned around. Oh! He grinded against Makoto and Makoto felt his body move along with him. It was sort of like swimming, drowning in Haru. Makoto watched as Haru leaned forward, rubbing his ass against Makoto. He stared down as Haru's emoji crop top rode up his back, exposing more of his back. 

Stepping back, Makoto giggled. Because this was just perfect. Getting totally hard right in the middle of the dance floor. 

Haru rolled up and circled his hips as he turned back around. Makoto grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough to where they were face to face. Haru dragged his hands down Makoto's sides, pulling their hips closer by his belt hoops. And the dropped down to where his face was in front of Makoto's cock. 

Blushing, Makoto couldn't find it in himself to care about pulling Haru back up. Haru grinned and danced his way back up. Facing Makoto again, he placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

And maybe it was the loud music. Maybe it was the crowd of people around him. Or maybe it was Haru, who was dressed so pretty tonight. In platform heels, and tight skirts, and crop tops. The way Haru's eyes sparkled, the hint of glitter on his lids. And the smile covered in lipstick. It was just so much Haru for one person to take in. 

All of it made Makoto swoon. And all of it made Makoto take Haru home.

**Author's Note:**

> [shoes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/thing?id=137372720)   
>  [skirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/thing?id=138167117)   
>  [shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/thing?id=138154185)
> 
> I listened to a lot of early 2000s pop and just.... yeah...


End file.
